Weakness For You
by peachsng
Summary: I always wonder how I managed to receive such a shy and quiet girl for a wife. It still confused me once in a while, but I still knew what I always seem to need with her. Candace wasn't just your ordinary girl... ChaseXCandace. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own Harvest Moon and if I did I would spread the love of non-cannon-y couples!

**Summery: **I always wonder how I managed to receive such a shy and quiet girl for a wife. Maybe it was by fate, or just me trying to get out of Maya's clutches. It still confused me once in a while, but I still knew what I always seem to need with her. Candace wasn't your ordinary girl...

**RaisingDawn**: Hello, this is a one shot of one of the non-cannon couples I been obsessing over. ChaseXCandace...who guessed? Shimmerleaf asked me to write this, so this is for many fans of Chase and Candace. I find Candace very adorable and Chase sorta cool, so mix them together? You get another epic couple that will never be shown to the world! So here's the very first one-shot of ChaseXCandace. I hope you like this as much as I did.

**Weakness for You  
**

I glared at Maya as she stuffed her mouth with the piece of orange cake I made for myself. That last piece was _**mine**_, not hers. She just happened to find that cake in the back of the fridge at the exact moment I was planning to eat it. Maya notice me glaring at her before smiling at me with a certain glint in her eye, one that told me to run. I did.

I quickly grabbed my notebook and walked out of the kitchen, I looked around at the few tables, until I saw the one that was decorated with the whole gag for some stupid romantic dinner. I heard a squeal and someone wrap there arms around my waist. I tensed once I knew who that could be. **_Maya_**...

"Maya, get off of me!" I yelled, while trying to push her off of me. She looked up at me with her stupid pout-y look, than mustered out a saying that made me growl. "B-but I saw you looking at me...don't you want this?" I watched her eyes start to water. I rolled my eyes as I pushed her away. "No." Maya glared at me before going into the kitchen.

The door's bell rang; I glanced up to see Julius with a small smirk on his weird face. Julius was one of the type of guys I try to avoid, he just creeped me out in a way. I walked over calmly before trying to keep my fake smile, instead of a scowl that would normally show. He glanced around, before seeing me.

"Ah. Hello-oo, I booked a table for two earlier today, do you know where it is?" He asked in a very high-pitched voice. I flinched on the inside. "Over here." I walked towards the small table in the corner that had the gushy stupid decorations. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'disappointing.'

"You're a disappointment." I said while walking away from him. I felt him glaring at me, but I didn't mind. I was use to it. I walked into the kitchen to see Maya eating a cookie. She didn't have that stupid smile I saw everyday. Maybe I should apologize...no. She doesn't deserve an apology; beside if I did apologize she'll attack me with one of her smothering hugs.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing two Menus for Julius and the other person who that was coming to dinner. I walked out and stopped in my tracks once I saw a very flushed girl standing at the door way. She was...different, a different person. A person I never saw before...where did she come from?

The girl had long blue hair that was curly and nice blue eyes. She had a petite face that held a very adorable flush; her lips were a nice rosy pink, unlike Maya's lip gloss lips. She wore a blue dress that went below her knees and a nice blue sweater over it. This girl had a confused face as she looked around the Sundae Inn, than changed into a reassuring look.

"Hello. The name is Christ-I mean Chase." I said with a small smile. She flushed deeper and looked down at her feet. "H-hi." She said in a very soft voice, it was new compared to Maya's high pitched squealing voice. "How can I help you?" I asked, while looking at her with a curious look.

"I-uh. I-I'm l-looking...for Julius..." She looked embarrassed to admit that she was on a date. I let out a fake chuckle before leading her to the table Julius sat at, I held out her chair as she sat down. She mumbled a 'thanks'. Julius gave me a look before smiling at the blue girl. "Wow. Candace, you look fabulous." Julius said while placing his head in his hands that was painted with pink nail polish. What the hell.

I put both of their menus down and served other people there drinks and some of them dinner. I watch from the corner of my eye as Julius was chatting away with 'Candace' as she had that never ending flush and mumbled things every few seconds. Maya caught me looking at Candace once, or twice-maybe a few times.

"Cha-Cha-Chase?" I winced once I heard her voice. I turned slowly to see Maya with a smile on her face. She held both hands behind her back and stuck her chest out. It annoyed me. "Why are you staring at Candace?" She asked with a small smirk.

"It's better than looking at you." I replied in a cool voice, I heard a few people chuckle. I made my way over towards Julius and Candace, I asked politely for their orders. Julius scanned the menu with a quick look while she took her time. He snapped his fingers together making Candace to look up with a surpise look. I saw Candace give a small smile before looking down at her menu with some bored expression.

"Can I get a salad and a diet coke?" Julius said calmly. I nodded and wrote it down. He looked at Candace, who was still choosing. She was taking her time, but I didn't mind. I can memorize her since I would probably never see her again. She seems like the type who _doesn't_ go out.

"M-miso soup and some herbal tea." She said while passing me the menu. I walked into the kitchen and quickly made the soup as Kathy served their drinks. The salad was easy, just the soup could take some time. I stirred it, until the soup started to boil. I took some and placed it into a bowl, on the side was crackers. I walked out of the kitchen to see Candace sitting alone at the table.

"Here you go, Candace." I placed her soup down and the salad for Julius. She looked at me with a surprised face. "H-how do you k-know my n-name?" She asked. "Lucky guess." I winked at her before leaving her, alone at the table. I glanced back to see her staring at the soup with a confused expression. She seemed interesting in a way. Note: Get to know Candace better.

_**XOXOX**_

My work shirt was ripped...thanks to Maya. The devil that should never have been born. It may sound harsh, but to tell the truth...I never got a long with people. Like Maya. She annoyed the crap out of me and didn't know when to back off, or just to shut up. Especially when it comes to my food, it was very obvious. Maya had a crush on me. The worst thing ever. I mean ever.

I asked Colleen if she could sew up my shirt, but she told me in a very simple manner. 'I'm sorry Chase I don't know how to sew. Ask Yolanda.' I did what she told, guess what happened? 'Sorry Chase, ask Colleen. Oh, than go to the Tailor Shop." I had no idea where the Tailor Shop was, but Yolanda simply said to look around. It was probably in Waffle Town, right?

I hanged out around the square before noticing the news board. On the board, there was map. On the map it showed the darn store that was just down the road from the Inn. Why didn't I go down that street?

I quickly scurried home to retrieve the work shirt that was ripped. As I got towards the store. I saw Angela; who wanted small talk, but I didn't give in. I needed this darn shirt fixed quickly. I walked into the Tailor Shop and glanced around, it was empty. I saw different racks of clothes, most were plain while some were flashy, probably Julius's selection. My eyes landed on a look a like shirt that was close to the one I had. I was about to pick it up until I heard a small clearing of a throat.

"That would look good on you." I heard a sarcastic voice. I turned and saw a child staring at me. She had large puffy pigtails with flowers in it. Her hair colour was pink, odd. She wore a pink summer dress with a lot of ruffles, this girl held a pink bunny in her arms. Was she obsessed with pink?

"Nice to meet you too." I said sarcastically with a roll of eyes. She gave me a small glare while grinding her teeth together. "Yeah, you too. Peach boy. I'm Luna." She said while going behind the counter, I could have sworn she grew a few inches after going behind that cash register. 'Luna' was probably standing on a foot-stool.

"Nice name. Miss. Pinky. Don't you think you're a bit too young to work the cash?" She glared at me as she turned a bright pink. A tantrum was going to happen by the look of that face. "I am not young! I am eighteen for crying out loud! Jeesh, don't you guys understand anything!?" She yelled at me, I winced.

"You don't have to get your panties in a knot." She glared at me with those very fierce blue eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me in a very childish way. "I wouldn't talk idiot." She replied while giving me a small smirk.

"I'm the idiot? At least I don't dress like a child. That is unless you still wear diapers, so wouldn't that make you a baby, Pinky?"" I replied with a smirk on my face. "Yeah, so...at least I have a sense in style!" I snorted at her which made her more angry. She seemed fun to annoy, Luna was like a child when angry. Very sensitive and replies with witty comebacks.

"Luna, it's not nice to argue with a costumer." An elder lady said while walking in from the backroom. "Sorry grandma." She said with a quick roll of eyes. "Hello, young man. How can I help you?" The elder lady -who was just as short as Pinky here- smiled up at me. I looked down at the rip shirt before handing it to her, she examined it before cracking a grin. "This is just nothing! My grand-daughter can fix this up in a few seconds."

My eyes flicked to Luna to see her picking at her nails. She had this bored expression on her face, her eyes met mine before it turned into a harsh glare. "As in Luna?" I asked. "Oh, no. Luna isn't no where good a sewing! My other grand-daughter!" I let out a small snicker while covering it with a cough. Luna's glare was harsher now, the Grandma took no notice.

"Oh. H-hello." I looked at the backdoor to see Candace standing there with the same flush from last night. Unlike yesterday she wore her hair in two braids, her outfit was very casual...for a nurse. Well she was probably, maybe a bit cute. Candace was cute in a way, no doubt about that, but that didn't change my thoughts on most people. Candace was just another girl like Maya, but a way lot better.

"Hey Candace." I said while winking. She walked over with a shy expression on her face; Pinky raised an eyebrow at her. She walked over, Grandma passed her my shirt. So that must mean she was the other "Grand-daughter", which meant that she was Luna' sisters. Oh great, fun.  
"Candace, can you fix this young man's shirt?" Grandma asked.

Candace gave a small nod, she then sought off to work behind the counter. "I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet. It's my forgetful mind, you know what it's like when you get old. I'm rambling...." Grandma laughed. "I'm Shelly." She shook my hand quickly. "Chase." I said while trying to take my hand from her death grip.

"What kind of name is that? It's like a name for someone whose obsessed with running." Luna blurted out loud. "L-Luna...that's not nice. I k-kinda like the n-name." Candace blushed a nice pink. I smiled at her before Luna took it a way. "Oh, what ever happened to Julius? Wasn't he good enough for you?" Luna looked at her with a suspicions look. Candace mumbled something, while going a dark red.

"Girls. Now, it's not nice to argue. I need to go next door, so Candace watch the store." Shelly left with Luna glaring at her, but she didn't see that either. It was quiet after that, I listened to the clock tick for a bit. Not being able to handle the quietnes that long, I burst the silence. "So Candace...are you going to the inn tonight?" She stopped and looked up at me.

"P-pardon?" Luna sighed. "Candace, he's asking you out." She changed my simple question into a date. Wow. "I'm not. I'm just asking her if she was going to the inn...for some tea." She scoffed at me, before whispering to Candace and going into the back room. "Um..." She quickly tried to finishing my job, that was until I noticed she pricked her finger.

"Are you alright?" She stared down at her finger in shock, it was like she never saw blood before. I wiped her finger on my apron, leaving a small stain, but that did not matter. Candace was about to say something before I placed my mouth on her finger. I glanced up at her to see her blushing like a tomato. I pulled away quickly as soon as my own blush formed lightly. "Sorry, it's just an instinct. I do it whenever I accidentally cut myself or something..." She gave a small nod, than I heard Luna's voice.

"Chase and Candace sitting in a tree.  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
First comes love. Then comes marriage.  
Then come's Chase with a baby carridge!"

_**XOXOX  
**_

It's been a couple months now since I met Candace. We been bonding a lot more now, she's also opening up a bit. Pinky is still finding ways to make it awkward for both of us, but I still have my ways of annoying her. Maya, well she's just a bag of jealousy now a days. I wasn't really expecting that kind of behavior from Maya, but hey if it keeps her away from me, I'm happy.

We both sat there under Alan's tree on the quilt she made. The sun was shining and it was wonderfully nice for a picnic, we both planned it since summer started. Luna was orginally going to come, just to annoy me, but she gotten 'sick'. I placed different foods on the quilt and a small gasp escaped her lips. I couldn't help it, but I smirked.

She was nearly glowing once she saw her favourite dessert, blueberry pie. I figured that was her favourite while giving her different desserts to see if they are good or not. We both ate in silence, saying a few words once in a while. Being with Candace made me feel brilliant on the inside, but maybe that was because I formed a small crush on her as I got to know her more. I ame actually worried though, what if Candace still like Julius? The last time I saw her with him was at the inn at least four months ago.

I stared at Candace as she munched on her sandwich, she had a small smile that can enlighten my time any day. She noticed me after a bit and nervoulsy shuffled in her spot before I looked away. I stared at the rainbow that was nearby, it appeared just a week ago. I found these rainbows quite interesting on how they came out of no where, but that wasn't any of my buisness. I glanced at Candace to see her drinking from the lemonade that she brought along for both of us.

"I like you." Was the first thing I blurted out loud. She stopped drinking and looked up at me in shock. The blush was forming on her cheeks, she pulled away from her straw and stared at me for a minute or two. I moved closer and kept getting closer until I was near her face. She was very silent. "C-Cha-" I cutted her off by placing a kiss on her soft pink lips. She gasped as I pushed her down on the quilt.

I gave her one of the passionate kisses that I could muster, not that I never kissed a girl before. She nicely kissed me back in a slow manner, while I took my time. It seemed like forever until I pulled away. "Hah! I knew it!" I heard a the voice, I dreaded to hear for our first kiss. I quickly got of Candace and looked up to see Luna and Maya besides each other. Luna looked proud, while Maya...looked like an actual devil.

"Chase! How dare you?!" Maya glared, she stomped away before I could say some comeback. "So...how long have you been going out?!" Luna grinned, she was actually happy with Candace and I. What just happened to the cold, childish, and annoying Luna I knew?

"G-going out...?" Candace sat there with this dazed look. "Yeah! You know boyfriend! Girlfriend?!" Luna grinned bigger, heh. Maybe she was starting to warm up to me. "Oh..." She breathed. "I guess now." I said while crossing my arms. "Yes! I can't wait to tell Granny!" She giggled while running away. Maybe she was hyper instead...

"S-so C-chase...I like y-you too." She mumbled while looking away. I smiled at her, before pulling her into a hug. I gave her a small peck on the cheek after whispering into her ear. "You don't know how happy I am."

_**XOXOX  
**_  
The season were changing quickly, Summer to Autumn, Autumn to Winter, and well you get the idea. Candace was also changing, instead of being very shy about our relationship, we were starting to show a lot more attention for each other. Maybe it was a few kisses here and there, but I was craving more. Well, maybe just a bit. Candace was still too shy to reach my limits.

It was Decemeber the 25th, also known as Christmas. I had the whole family over at my house for a Christmas dinner, not that I didn't mind cooking for four. I actually enjoyed it with Candace helping me, she was quite adorable to in that apron. I was planning on having Candace spending the night, since it was the holiday to spend it with the one you love.

I watched as Luna and Shelly left, Candace was about to leave, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into my house. She was a bit confused as I smiled down at her, I gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked with a slight bit of sarcastic voice. "H-home..." She replied. "Uh-un. You're staying with me tonight." I said while winking. She gasped and shook her head.

I dragged her onto my couch and sat her on my lap. She squirmed a bit before I rubbed her back, whiched soothed her a bit. I kissed her on the side of her neck. I continued rubbing her back, she was very tired. Candace's eyes were getting droopier by the minute. I shook her lightly on the shoulder, not wanting her to get tired just yet. She looked at me with those blue eyes of her.

"Candace...marry me?" I whispered while playing with a blue strand of hair. She looked at me in shock, then mumbled a low reply. "Hm, what was that?" I asked while pulling her closer to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder, before sighing. "Y-yes..." I gave out a cheerful chuckle. My insides felt like they were going to burst, but that was only from happiness. The thought of Candace being in my life forever was even better.

_**XOXOX**_

I stared at my Candace as she cooked me a simple dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread. We were happy, healthy, and of course married. We shared the news with everyone a month later, the wedding took place on June 14, same day we experienced our first kiss. The wedding was classical and took place near Caramel Falls. Candace look wonderful in the blue dress that was actually different compared to what normal brides wore. After saying 'I do.', we were officially together forever.

Candace placed a plate in front of me while going to get hers. She sat down and looked at me with a smile, I held her hand and said "I love You".  
I listened to her boring house wife stories, but I still found some entertainment in it. I told her about today's work and how Maya annoyed me as usual, she had a small scowl after finishing my story of Maya. She smiled after I told her about Luna dropping by to give me a message from Grandma Shelly. Candace was a simple cook, she knew I enjoyed whatever she mustered up.

We both did the dishes and sat down on the couch, watching a romance movie. The one that was very boring, but we still watched it. Candace was getting tired, I could tell by her breathing. She then naturally curled into my chest before falling a sleep. I stared at her peaceful slumber, she was so beautiful. I told her this many times, but she would do a small eye roll and continue her task. The movie finished with the girl falling in love with the boy, as usual.

I always wonder how I managed to receive such a shy and quiet girl for a wife. Maybe it was by fate, or just me trying to get out of Maya's clutches. It still confused me once in a while, but I still knew what I always seem to need with her. Candace wasn't your ordinary girl... She was the girl I fell in love with...

* * *

**RaisingDawn:** Wow, after a long time of writing this. I am finally done! YES! :D  
Okay, I admit it. I probably have a lot of spelling mistakes, or bad grammar. So if you see something just leave it in a comment, so then I can fix it. Okay, wow. CandacexChase. First one-shot of them, or fanfic. Yay! I gotta say, the proposal and last scene were short, same for the confession. I am kind of worried now that know one would like this...oh well. What's done is done. Peace and Love.

**Edit:** I do not hate Maya or Julius, they are very normal. :) I think I'm going to try and do another non-cannon couple next. LukexMaya (just pure-gold lulz) Found a mistake, or two, or a lot. :S


End file.
